


Vínculo

by Twecker



Category: South Park
Genre: Dirty jokes bc Kenny is there, Friendship, Friendship bracelet, M/M, Puppy Love, Swearing and stuff bc it's South Park
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twecker/pseuds/Twecker
Summary: É aniversário de Kyle, e Stan não tem ideia do que comprar para seu Super Melhor Amigo.Todos os eventos da história se passam antes e durante o episódio "Casa Bonita".





	Vínculo

**Author's Note:**

> Originalmente postada no site Social Spirit, e resolvi passar para o AO3.  
> Fanfic escrita como uma prequel para a long da ~Clots Queen (também Style) , que ela ainda não postou aqui no AO3, mas logo logo estará postada.

Faltava alguns dias para o aniversário de Kyle, e Stan ainda não tinha decidido que presente daria para o garoto ruivo que ele denominava como seu Super Melhor Amigo. O moreno tinha várias ideias, mas nenhuma delas parecia boa o bastante.  
Andando pela rua solitário, com a companhia apenas de seu cachorro e fiel companheiro, Stanley percebeu que não sabia o que fazer, nestas circunstâncias ele sempre falava com Kyle, mas dessa vez como Kyle era o “x” da questão. Pensativo, Stan voltou-se ao seu cãozinho que lhe encarava com grandes olhos castanhos caninos.

— O que você acha, Sparky? — O moreno perguntou ao cachorro.

Sparky latiu feliz em resposta e Stan riu, ele se agachou ajeitando o lenço rosa que pendia torto no pescoço do animalzinho. Faceiro Sparky balançou a cauda ainda encarando o dono.

— Pedir ajuda ao Kenny? — Stan ponderou observando a reação do cão. — É, pode ser uma boa ideia!

Stan rumou um pouco mais decidido em direção a casa de Kenny, ele acenou em despedida para Sparky, que correu ao encontro de outros cachorros, o cão do lenço rosa encontrou um amigo canino que vestia uma coleira chamativa em tom de laranja, ambos sacudiram as caudas em reconhecimento, outros animais também se juntaram, todos curiosamente vestiam echarpes e coleiras coloridas. “Será que Sparky também tinha um Super Melhor Amigo?” Stan se perguntou.  
A decisão de pedir ajuda para Kenny poderia ser bem acertada, o loiro era um dos seus melhores amigos, e sempre lhe dava bons conselhos.  
Caminhando até a casa de Kenny, que ficava na zona mais pobre da cidade, Stan repassou mentalmente o que queria, e ao alcançar a casa, bateu na porta. Não demorou muito para que Karen, a irmã mais nova de Kenny, viesse abri-la.

— Oi Karen, o Kenny tá aí? — Perguntou Stan para a pequena garota que o observava.

— Sim! — Ela respondeu, e logo em seguida se virou para dentro de sua casa, chamando.— Kenny, aquele seu amigo com a touca azul quer falar com você!  
Stan viu seu amigo com o casaco laranja de sempre surgindo na porta. Karen deu as costas deixando-os e entrou logo em seguida.

— (Oi, Stan) — disse Kenny, sendo abafado pelo seu capuz.

— Cara, preciso da sua ajuda! — Pediu Stan, parecendo desesperado.

Desde que não recebera resposta a sua saudação, Kenny revirou os olhos e se perguntou se Stan não sabia cumprimentar as pessoas, já que não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia.

— (O que foi?) — Questionou Kenny, já imaginando o que estava por vir.

— É aniversário do Kyle semana que vem, e eu não sei o que comprar pra dar de presente pra ele, cara! — Falou Stan, claramente desesperado.

Kenny revirou os olhos mais uma vez. Ele já esperava que fosse algo referente a Kyle, de qualquer maneira, já que a única coisa que o seu amigo com a touca azul se preocupava, era o seu então proclamado Super Melhor Amigo, Kenny sempre se questionou que tipos de benefícios “Super Melhores Amigos” poderiam ter... ele poderia pensar em chamar Butters para serem “Super Melhores Amigos”, ou o que fosse.

— Kenny?! KENNY! — Stan chamou impaciente.

Era sempre assim quando se tratava de Kyle, o moreno corria para Kenny e exigia auxílio, quem era ele para negar ajuda a um namorado... ou amigo Super Desesperado?

— (Tudo bem, eu ajudo você a encontrar um presente para o seu Super Melhor Namorado) — Concordou Kenny, erguendo a sobrancelha sugestivamente, e fechando a porta atrás de si, ele seguiu Stan.  
Para procurar algo para Kyle, eles andaram pela cidade, Stan estava ficando cada vez mais aflito.

— O que eu compro pra ele? — Stan questionou após um tempo em silencio, os dois caminhavam olhando as vitrines das poucas lojas que haviam em South Park. — Pensei em um CD do Mc Dreidel, ou uma ushanka nova, mas nenhum dos dois parece muito especial.  
Kenny bufou, Stan sempre se preocupava demais com Kyle. Quando o garoto ruivo precisou de um transplante de rim, o moreno moveu a cidade inteira pra ajudá- lo. Mesmo com todas essas coisas em mente, Kenny deu a melhor resposta que tinha.

— (Você pode comprar um consolo bifurcado, aí vocês dois podem se divertir juntos.) — Sugeriu ele, involuntariamente imaginando essa cena e a achando aquilo... atraente, pensaria melhor mais tarde sozinho em seu quarto.

— Doentio, cara. — Atirou Stan, fazendo sua melhor cara de nojo. Kenny riu, Stan não sabia nem da metade.  
Nesse momento, os dois ouviram passos pesados se aproximando.

— Que porra cês tão fazendo? — Perguntou Eric Cartman, assim que chegou ao lado dos dois.

— (O Stan tá procurando uma porra de um presente pra dar pro Kyle de aniversário). — Respondeu Kenny, já que Stan estava muito ocupado pensando com as duas mãos enfiadas no casaco marrom que ele sempre usava.

Cartman não perdeu essa oportunidade de zombar dele, com um sorriso escarnecedor, ele encarou Stan.

— Sabe o que você dá de presente pro seu namorado, Stan? — Perguntou já rindo. — O cu. Ele vai adorar! — Debochou Cartman, olhando para cima entediado.

Kenny se ao garoto gordo e eles riram alto da piada que Cartman fizera, Stan franziu as sobrancelhas com raiva, essas sugestões não estavam ajudando nem um pouco. Depois de rirem muito, uma expressão sombria irrompeu no rosto do garoto da jaqueta laranja, ele se lembrou de algo.

— (Quando foi meu aniversário, nenhum de vocês se importou em me dar uma porra de presente descente. Na verdade, o único que me deu algo legal foi o Butters.) — Recamou ele, cruzando os braços e franzindo as sobrancelhas, indignado.

— Poxa cara, achei que você tinha gostado do carrinho que eu te dei. — disse Stan, olhando para o chão com as mãos ainda enfiadas nos bolsos.  
O gordo deu dois passos à frente, um dedo grosso afundando no peito do loiro.

— E como o vale que eu te dei não foi descente? Você é pobre! — Ponderou Cartman acusatoriamente.  
O garoto da jaqueta laranja encarou seus dois amigos franzindo as sobrancelhas profundamente.

— (Você me deu o carrinho mais ridículo da coleção, Stan.) — Acusou Kenny, ainda com os braços cruzados, encarando o outro de forma altiva.— (E o vale que o Cartman me deu não é aceito em porra de lugar nenhum!)

— Então o que o seu amado Butters te deu, de tão maravilhoso? — Perguntou Cartman, em tom de deboche.

— (Um álbum com foto de todas as coelhinhas da Playboy até hoje.) — Respondeu ele, sorrindo ao lembrar de todas aquelas mulheres maravilhosas das quais ele já tinha cortado a boca de quase todas, para ações não muito aceitáveis, mas bastante prazerosas.  
Stan franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Caras, vocês não iam me ajudar a encontrar um presente pro aniversário do Kyle? –Perguntou o garoto da touca azul, frisando o nome do ruivo e encarando seus amigos com raiva.

— Eu não! Você compra o que quiser pro judeuzinho viado. — Falou Cartman sarcasticamente.

— Você só tá com inveja por não ter um Super Melhor Amigo, bundão! — Acusou Stan, apontando para o gordo ao seu lado.

— Quer saber? Fodam- se. Eu vou pra minha casa. — Disse ele, apontando os dedos em forma de arma para o lado aposto ao que eles estavam e saiu andando.

— (Eu vou pra casa ver aquele álbum de novo, aposto que ainda tem alguma boca que não recortei) — Disse Kenny, atravessando a rua e indo para sua casa, ele também queria imaginar melhor a cena dos amigos usando um consolo bifurcado.

Stan se viu sozinho novamente, agora nem Sparky para lhe acompanhar, ele estava andando por South Park em busca de algo para seu Super Melhor Amigo. Isolado e sem companhia, ele via o quão a cidade não havia mudado desde que ele nascera, uma loja nova aqui ou ali, mas fora isso, tudo era a mesma coisa. Ele atravessou a rua atraído por algo, entre essas novas lojas, tinha uma que chamou bastante a atenção de Stan, assim que viu.  
Era uma loja de artigos da cultura hippie, Stan sempre gostou muito do estilo original e autossustentável deles, havia vários filtros de sonho, camisetas das cores do arco íris, coroas de flores e pulseiras de todos os tipos e formas, realmente muitas pulseiras. Ele entrou na loja e uma vendedora loira, que usava inúmeras coisas que pareciam ter sido pegas da própria loja, foi até ele.

— Olá garotinho, o que você está procurando? — Perguntou a mulher. Sua voz era calma e melodiosa, como se ela nunca tivesse tido algum stress na vida.

— Só estou olhando, obrigado. — disse ele, concentrado nos artigos da loja. Mesmo assim, a mulher prosseguiu.

— Você está com olheiras demais para um garoto da sua idade. Parece que algo está te preocupando...— Disse ela, segurando os ombros de Stan e virando-o para si, analisando seu rosto detalhadamente.

O garoto da touca azul se impressionou, “como ela sabia?”

— Estou há muito tempo preocupado no que vou comprar de aniversário pro meu melhor amigo, e talvez isso esteja me tirando um pouco o sono. — Ofereceu ele, ainda impressionado.

— Oh, por que não disse antes? Tenho a coisa perfeita para essa situação. — Disse a mulher, arrastando Stan para uma mesa onde descansavam solenes duas pulseiras, uma verde com uma listra laranja e uma azul com uma listra vermelha.

— Essas pulseiras são feitas de uma lã muito especial. As duas ovelhas que as forneceram eram animais régios e eremitas, que não viviam sob as leis de homens capitalistas que pensam em apenas lucrar com sua lã e sua carne. Mas um dia, elas foram capturadas e brutalmente assassinadas por homens de sua região apenas visando o lucro em detrimento da vida. Devido às circunstâncias da sua morte, a lã virou um amuleto de proteção contra todos os males, e um vínculo inquestionável. — Discursou ela, mostrando as duas pulseiras para Stan.

O garoto ficou horrorizado. Como era possível que animais pudessem ser assassinados daquela maneira brutal? Mas, após seu choque passar, ele percebeu que aquilo era exatamente o que ele estava procurando, algum vínculo que conectasse ele e Kyle, para todo o sempre.

— Vou levar! — Decidiu Stan, pegando as duas pulseiras e levando-as para o balcão.

Lá, a mulher disse que “por mais um dólar”, ela poderia bordar alguma coisa nas pulseiras ali mesmo, e o garoto feliz com a ideia, pediu que fosse bordado as letras “SBF” na parte visível da pulseira, e na parte de dentro, invisível aos olhos dos outros, Stan solicitou que escrevesse os nomes “Kyle” na pulseira verde e “Stan” na pulseira azul.

Quando ela terminou as gravações nas peças, ele saiu feliz com as duas pulseiras em seu bolso.

Quando Stan já estava longe da loja, um homem surgiu detrás do balcão da loja e veio conversar com a mulher que atendera o garoto da touca azul.

— Então, quer dizer que você finalmente conseguiu vender aquelas merdas que estavam presas aqui desde que ainda estávamos em Denver? — Perguntou o homem, puxando um banco e se sentando ao lado da moça.  
Ela o observou com um olhar vago, toda a determinação ao explicar o triste fim das ovelhinhas desaparecida de seu semblante, ela puxou um baseado de maconha e acendeu, deu uma longa tragada antes de responder.

— Claro, tudo com uma história boa é vendido, só precisei achar o trouxa certo para cair nela. — Respondeu ela, colocando seu cigarro de lado.  
Os dois riram e se beijaram ferozmente, como hippies sempre faziam.

 

~~~~

 

 

Assim que Stan chegou em casa e guardou as duas pulseiras em um local secreto — que nem mesmo Kyle poderia encontrar ao acaso — ele lembrou que ficou o dia inteiro sem ver seu amigo ruivo, assim sendo, o garoto da touca azul da bola vermelha resolveu ir até a sinagoga de South Park onde encontraria os Broflovski reunidos pois era horário tradicional do culto judeu, que provavelmente já estava em seus atos finais, lá ele poderia encontrar Kyle.

Quando Stan chegou lá, ele viu seu colega de classe Tweek sentado no meio-fio da calçada e sentou-se ao lado do garoto.

— O que você tá fazendo aqui, cara? — Questionou Stan, quando sentou-se ao lado do loiro nervoso.

— Eu e o Francis combinamos de... Argh! Brincar depois que ele saísse da Sinagoga. — Respondeu ele. — E você, cara?

— Vim ver o Kyle. — Disse Stan espiando a porta da Sinagoga  
Tweek não se impressionou, uma vez que era exatamente esse o motivo que ele esperava. Os dois continuaram ali, brincando com a neve que havia se formado próximo ao meio fio quando ouviram alguém chegando. Era Craig, um outro colega de classe de Stan.

— Tweek, a gente tá te esperando. — Disse ele, com seu tom seco de sempre.

Stan franziu as sobrancelhas se perguntando do que Craig estava falando.

— Eu falei que ia... Argh! Brincar com o Francis hoje, Craig. Eu Argh! Avisei, lembra? — Apontou ele.

Stan estava cada vez mais confuso com aquela situação.

— Ele não está aqui, não é? Então vamos.— Determinou Craig, pegando a mão de Tweek e tentando arrastá-lo.  
Tweek se soltou da mão de Craig sem esforço.

— Não cara, eu combinei com o Francis! — Insistiu Tweek decidido.  
Craig suspirou e deu a meia volta para ir embora, todavia respirou fundo e voltou atrás.

— Amanhã você vem? — Perguntou ele, encarando Tweek com um olhar inescrutável.

— Sim, amanhã sim. — Falou Tweek.

Os dois se despediram no mesmo instante que terminou o culto.  
Várias pessoas saíram de dentro da Sinagoga. Os homens vestiam ternos de cores claras e as mulheres vestidos com cores parecidas. Francis saiu de lá, usando um quipá e sua camiseta de Sneacky Smoores de sempre. Ele cumprimentou Tweek, e juntos saíram para brincar.  
Stan continuou esperando por Kyle, o amigo foi um dos últimos a sair, junto com sua família. Stan cumprimentou o ruivo, que pareceu positivamente surpreso em encontrá-lo por ali. Eles conversaram e depois correram para o parque jogando basquete.

 

~~~~

 

Quando o dia que o aniversário de Kyle finalmente chegou (que era um dia antes de irem a Casa Bonita, como o combinado), Stan chamou o seu Super Melhor Amigo no canto que os dois conheciam muito bem, era o canto mais escondido do pátio da escola. Os dois estavam se escondendo de Cartman, que não parava de incomodar Kyle pelo fato do ruivo não queria levá-lo ao restaurante em Denver.

— Feliz aniversário, cara! — Falou Stan, segurando o pacote com a pulseira que ele havia comprando.

— Valeu, cara! — Agradeceu Kyle, sorrindo e apanhando o embrulho vermelho com desenhos de Terrance e Phillip da mão do seu amigo.  
Kyle abriu o pacote e curioso viu uma pulseira azul e vermelha, ele fez menção de vesti-la, mas Stan segurou sua mão o impedindo, o ato deixou o ruivo confuso. Stan mostrou a pulseira verde e laranja que ele carregava no bolso, e começou uma explicação para Kyle.

— São pulseiras da amizade, cara. Elas vão representar a nossa ligação, tanto que o meu nome está escrito na sua e o seu nome está na minha. — Explicou o moreno, mostrando o lado interno da pulseira.— Então, precisamos colocá-las juntos.

O ruivo pareceu impressionado encarando Stan com grandes olhos verdes, assim o moreno pegou a pulseira da mão de Kyle e a colocou em seu pulso, dando um laço razoável, caso o amigo precisasse tirar para tomar banho.

Os dois trocaram um sorriso terno antes de Kyle pegar a pulseira que estava na mão de Stan e coloca-la no pulso do amigo. Quando esse pequeno ritual acabou, Stan pulou no pescoço de Kyle, o sufocando em um abraço como já havia feito outras incontáveis vezes, ele jogou seus braços em volta dos ombros de. Kyle, que retribuiu o gesto o abraçando pela cintura.

E eles ficaram assim por um tempo, até que se desvencilharam lentamente. Os dois sorriram mais uma vez um para outro antes de voltarem para o pátio e reiniciarem as brincadeiras em algum lugar, bem longe de Cartman.

 

 

 

Nenhum dos dois percebeu, mas Kenny estava os observando o tempo todo. E por observar essa cena com riqueza de detalhes, ele estava querendo que os dois transassem loucamente sem lubrificante durante noites adentro, e que ele pudesse assistir de um local confortável.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado!!  
> Tenho o headcanon de que Tweek e Francis são bons amigos, então uso isso em todas minhas fanfics


End file.
